


Welcoming

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [27]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "Tying his hair up in a knot, Erestor returned to work."





	Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2019 - B14 prompts:  
> \- 4 Words: knot, founger, intimate, aim

As one of the founders of Imladris, Erestor took his role as Elrond’s chief counsellor very seriously. He aimed not only to provide his friend with advice but to ensure the valley always functioned at its peak, and thus maintained intimate knowledge of the goings-on.

Tying his hair in a knot, Erestor returned to work. The Festival of Welcoming was scheduled to begin one weeks hence and there was much left to do.

The guest list needed revision before bringing it to attention – many would come and Elrond knew them best. Everything needed to be perfect, lest guests leave unsatisfied.


End file.
